David Tennant And Misha Collins
by Castiel-is-Johnlocked
Summary: David and Misha meet at a party, what will happen? there is slash or will be anyway


(A/N: in this Misha and David arent married at all to nobody and they are both single in this btw :D hope you enjoy it.:)

David was at an after party for Supernatural, He was in America for a film and decided to stop by and see his old friend Jensen Ackles and meet this Misha Collins he talks about a lot, He was stnding by Jensen when a brown hair blue eyed about 5'10 (5'11) man who in David's opinion was quite adorable, walked up to them and waved smiling brightly at them. ''Hey Misha, This is David Tennant. David this is Misha Collins'' Jensen smiled. David smiled and held out his hand '' 'Ello Misha.'' Misha gladly shook 's hand ''Hello David, Like the party?'' David nodded and took his hand back he was starting to get nervous for some reason around Misha maybe it was just an effect of the drinks he has had while he was here. Misha smiled charmingly at David, David blushed slightly but it was very faded so nobody saw it. He looked Misha up and down smiling giggling a little at his shoes they looked funny in the little light that was in the bar that they where in for the after party, Misha looked at him ''what?'' he looked down ''oh those are the shoes i got when i was drunk and so incase i got drunk i dont want anymore shoes so all i'll do is look down and then think i already bought some'' he said David nodded and giggled still a little and Misha and Jensen thought it was adorable and jensen got pulled away and Misha was left standing by David, David akwardly started rambling off about things and Misha blushed and it was noticable now and they went over to a table so they woudlnt have to stand anymore and they started talking and they talked for three hours and 22 mintues and David had a couple more drinks and Misha didnt hvae any not wanting to get drunk while talking to David. David was fine because he can handly his alcohol he was just staring into Misha's eyes they where so beautiful, Misha waved his hand in front of his face thinking David was day dreaming or something. ''oh sorry...i just erh was day dreaming i didnt mean to not listen repeat what you said please'' Misha did so and smiled at David who heard it this time and smiled and tilted his head the way he does in the show looking behind David for a moment thinking his ears where off center with his face, for a moment he didnt look at David , David poked his side and Misha giggled and moved away ''noooooooooooooooo dont do that'' he blushed and David grinned and started to tickled him moving over and sitting in the same booth seat as he was giggling and Misha was laughing so hard his face was turning red a little and Davids stopped worried Misha couldn't breath. Misha smiled at him breathing normaly now and he tried tickling David now the problem with this was David was sorta've ontop of him and he was laughing and he fell on him all the way and he blushed and Misha stopped and looked into the sea of brown David held in his eyes. David got off of him quickly and noticed that only a couple drunk people where in the bar nobody from the after party was there beside them and he blushed even more, Misha sat up and yawned a little looking at David ''you've had beer so you cant drive ...so i can...want me to take you to your hotel or whatever?'' David shook his head ''no because its like three hours away...'' Misha looked at him ''you can stay with me if you want i have an extra bedroom you can stay in plus its like a mintue away'' he said it was really like 15 mintues away but whatever he said standing putting his jacket back on, David grabbed his and put it on ''...thanks..you dont have to do that thats very nice of you'' he smiled a little bit. Misha nodded and smiled and got his keys out of his pocket and led David out and to his car which was a hybrid ,Misha opened David's door for him and smiled . David smiled back at him and got in ''Thank you sir'' he used his fake british accent insted of his thick scottish one, Misha giggled ''you are most welcome'' he said useing his own british accent sorta frowning hearing David use that insted of the Scottish accent he found so memerrising he went over and got in his side of the car and and drove it was not an akward slince through out the ride it was more of a comfertable slince which only he ever felt with Jensen or Jared never with anyone else really but they where like family he didnt feel that way about David...he felt David was more of a friend that ...wasnt a friend nor a brother but something more that he wanted to find out because David fasacnated him, with his accent the way he uses his words so carefully the way his eyes look at him when hes talking and the way it makes him feel like he melted he never felt this way before and it feels nice to just be with David the whole way there he tried so hard not to grab David's hand that rested on his thigh he just wanted to hold it the long slender fingers that look like it would fit perfectly with his the way his knuckles looked like they where perfectly carverd just to fit the hand of David Tennant well David John McDonald as David told them while they where talking at the bar, he wanted just to learn all about David he didnt know why ... the whole way David thought was why Misha smelled the way he did because the smell of him was captavating he loved it it smelled like ...hevean really he smelled so good and his hair looked pefect and his hands where so cute and his voice was making David shiver he liked talking with him the way his slightly puffy big pink lips looked in the light he just wanted to pull him close and kiss him til he couldnt breath. but he knew he couldnt because ...well...he didnt really know why he couldnt he just felt like he would get in trouble if he kissed him which just made him want to kiss him more the danger of it well 'danger' just made him want to make him pull the car over and just make out with him right there in the car. Misha pulled the car up to his flat, David gout out and closed the door behind him and smiled and waited for Misha , Misha smiled and got out grabbing his keys and going in the building mkaing sure David was following as he went up the stairs and lead David to his flat door opening it with his key it dropped them on the hall table shrugging off his coat waiting to take Davids so he can put them up as David handing him his coat he out them in a small hall closet by the door and smiled ''come on i can show you around even though there isnt much'' Misha smiled at him kindly making David blush and his stomach flip inside of him he follwed him as he got a tour of the place and saw that his room was right next to Misha's and he blsuhed slightly thinking about something really dirty that he really shouldnt be thinking of. David smiled a little trying to hid his blush ''well David i have to take a shower so ill see you in like 10 mintues '' Misha said quickly cause he stunk and he went to the bathroom on the way he took of his shirt and David couldnt help but stear at his back ... he already knew tonight was going to be difacult ''make yourself comfy!'' he yelled from the bathroom getting in the shower and David nodded at his words and sat on the couch and he started thinking of Misha in the shower the water going down his face onto his chest down to his cock , speaking of going down to his cock David could feel the blood rush to it as he kept thinking of this and he growled as he felt himself get a hard on. David sighed thinking he cant do it here...not yet anyway he will just have to try and get rid of it or go to the bathroom later and take care of the problem hs sighed and decided well i already have it so i shouldnt stop thinking about some things he said as he started thinking of Misha pinning him against a wall pressing his hips against his as he got a erection from feeling Davids hard on or David gets on from feeling Misha's he shivered at the thought, David adugjusted himself just as Misha came out with clothes on and David frowned a bit seeing he was dressed , Misha smiled at him still drying his hair with the towel ''okay sorry i just had to shower i stunk bad'' he said laughing lightly sitting next to David on the couch and David thought it was a bit close so maybe Misha returned his feelings even though its been 4 fours he felt like he knew Misha forever, David shifted thinking Misha could see his hard on and looked at him with a smiled ''its quite alright i was just looking around a bit''. Misha smiled and lciked his lips because they where dry but David looked at bit his lip ''sooo how long have you lived here?'' he asked tilting his head a bit.

(THATS THE END OF PART 1 i will write more if you want just tell me in the comments, also i relise there may be spelling errors im not sure if this is the proofed one or not but if it is there still might be errors sorry)


End file.
